The combustion of a fuel, such as coal, oil, peat, waste, and the like, in a combustion plant such as a power plant, generates a hot process gas stream known as a flue gas stream. In general, the flue gas stream contains particulates and gaseous contaminants such as carbon dioxide (CO2). The negative environmental effects of releasing CO2 to the atmosphere have been recognized, and have resulted in the development of processes adapted for removing or reducing the amount of CO2 from the flue gas streams. One such system and process is directed to the utilization of amine-containing solutions. Amine-containing solutions can efficiently remove CO2, as well as other contaminants, such as sulfur dioxide and hydrogen chloride, from a flue gas stream.
Treatment of the flue gas stream with amine-containing solutions results in an effluent stream that may be regenerated and recirculated throughout the system. However, there are often degradation products produced by the reactions between the amine-containing solution and the contaminants present in the flue gas stream. Those degradation products should be removed as they impact the ability and the effectiveness of the regenerated and recirculated amine-containing solutions to absorb CO2.
To safeguard the efficiency of the system, and to comply with emission standards, treatment or removal of the degradation products from the system is desired.